Magic and Chakra: The Connection
by Chocochip Haruka
Summary: Magic and chakra clash as sinister forces threaten both worlds. The two worlds must learn to work together to protect themselves and everything precious to them. Four representatives from Konoha are sent to ensure the success of this alliance. HPNaruXover
1. Prologue: A New Mission?

**A/N: **Teehee, it's a HP/Naruto crossover…I love those…And so, I decided to write one of my own. Of course, there are probably many fantastic HP/Naruto crossovers…however, I've read a lot of them and noticed that a lot of them use the same or similar combination of characters. Also, a lot of them follow the Harry Potter books' storylines. I'm not entirely sure of what I should do, but I don't think I want to type the book all over again with just a few changes for my added characters. So…we'll see. :p

**Legend:**

-Blah or "Blah" normal

-_'Blah'_ thoughts

-_Blah _ Flashback

- **"Blah" ** English (this will be changed in the next chapter)

**Disclaimer: **Oh, the things I'd do if I owned Naruto…But unfortunately, I don't. I don't own Harry Potter either. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, and Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. Enough said. Enjoy!

* * *

**Prologue: A New Mission?**

Tsunade, the fifth Hokage, held a cup of tea in one hand as she flipped through papers with the other hand. She sighed, a frown creasing her forehead.

"What to do…" she muttered, looking down at a folder and a single sheet of paper on her desk. The folder was labeled with a simple picture of an eye and the head of a hawk.

'_I guess I have no choice…' _Tsunade thought, sighing once again. _'But I'm not sure if they're going to like it…'_ She pulled out three sheets of paper from the folder, and put them on top of the sheet that was on the desk. She looked up.

"Shizune!" she called. A short-haired lady walked into the room.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama?" Shizune asked, looking puzzled by the slightly agitated expression on Tsunade's face.

"Bring these people here…"

Tenten yawned loudly as she stretched while sitting on a thick tree branch. She had returned from a mission last night, but her muscles still ached. She held her Anbu mask, subconsciously rubbing the smooth surface with her thumb. Since she had just came back from a 3-day long mission, she didn't expect any work for her to do until tomorrow, or the day after, if she was lucky. Today, she was going to rest, get some sleep, eat some good food, and sharpen her weapons. She sighed happily as she began to think about her warm bed, dango, ramen, rice cakes, sharpened steel…

"Tenten…" said a voice from below. She pretended not to notice. She knew who that voice belonged to, but no way in hell was she going to let HIM ruin her happy moment.

"Tenten," the voice repeated, slightly louder than before. There was an edge to the voice as well. Obviously, this person disliked having to repeat himself. A smirk slowly creeping onto her face, Tenten continued fantasizing, humming a tune to herself. There was a pause. The person below hadn't moved, but she knew he was glaring at her.

"Tenten, get down here now. The Hokage wants to see us." Tenten twitched slightly. The Hokage wanted to see them? Why? Sighing, she placed her Anbu mask on her face and jumped down. She grinned nervously when she saw the person there, wearing an Anbu mask, with his arms crossed and seemingly annoyed. She resisted the urge to giggle, and imitated his posture.

"Oh come on, Neji…I was just having a bit of fun." She said, pretending to be sorry. Neji turned his head curtly in response.

"Let's go." he said, and the two disappeared in a puff of smoke.

0000000000

When the two Anbu's appeared inside the Hokage's room, they were surprised to see two more people standing in front of Tsunade's desk, clad in Anbu clothing as well.

"Sasuke, Naruto!" Tenten exclaimed, and the two turned towards them. The blond-haired one greeted them enthusiastically.

"Hi Tenten! Hi Neji!" He shouted. "Are you here for the mission too?"

"Mission?" Tenten blinked. "But I-"

Just then, the doors opened and Tsunade walked into the room.

"Oi, baa-chan! What did you call me here for, huh?! I was just about to eat ramen-" But he was cut off by Tsunade, who looked quite serious.

"Listen up, because we don't have a lot of time left. And Naruto…don't call me baa-chan!" She snapped, and Naruto grinned in response. Muttering to herself, she turned towards Tenten. "Tenten, I know you just came back from a mission…I'm sorry, but we need you for this mission."

"That's fine with me," Tenten said quickly. "So, Tsunade-sama…What is this mission? And what about these guys?" She asked, gesturing towards the three men. Tsunade nodded.

"I was just about to explain that. You, Hyuga Neji, Uchiha Sasuke, and Uzumaki Naruto will be sent to a…special mission." She replied.

"Special mission?" Neji asked. All four of them were staring at Tsunade curiously.

"Yes…and you'll probably be coming back in a year or so." Tsunade answered, looking grave.

"A…A YEAR?" Naruto exclaimed.

"What kind of mission is it?" Tenten asked, surprised.

"Well, it's a long story…but I'd say it's an A-rank or possibly an S-rank mission. There is a chance of death, too. Let's see…how should I say this…" Tsunade muttered, crossing her arms. Tenten, Neji, Sasuke, and Naruto waited expectantly, urging her to go on. Finally, Tsunade spoke. "You four are being sent on a year-long mission…to England. To be more precise, Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You will be expected to protect the school from their enemies and most importantly, protect a certain boy. You'll also be undercover as exchange students from Japan, participate in everything the school does, and more." Tsunade paused, letting the jumble of information sink in to the young Anbu members' heads. Said Anbu's were currently speechless, staring at Tsunade as if she had grown a second head.

"WHAT??!!" As expected, Naruto was the first one to break the silence.

"E…England?" Tenten managed to stutter, as she tried to process the information in her head.

"Hogwarts…witchcraft? Wizardry? Hokage-sama, I would like a proper explanation." Neji demanded, making an effort to hide his shock but failing.

"I agree." Sasuke said, obviously finding it difficult to understand this so-called 'mission'. Tsunade sighed.

'_I knew they would react like this…' _she thought wearily. She cleared her throat.

"Calm down…I'll explain everything. Where should I begin?" Tsunade looked at the four confused Anbu's.

"How about our destination? Hogwarts, was it?" Tenten suggested, and the rest of the team nodded in agreement.

"Alright. Simply put, Hogwarts is a school of witchcraft and wizardry…Basically, it's where students learn how to use magic. From what I've heard, students normally enter at the age of 10 or 11 and they leave in their 7th year." Tsunade answered, but this just seemed to make them more confused.

"MAGIC? You mean like, in those fairytales where they wave little wands and make flowers appear from a hat?" Naruto asked with his eyes wide at the ridiculous thought.

"Not really, those are magic tricks…True, the wizards and witches at Hogwarts use wands, but I heard they do far more complicated spells than conjuring flowers…"

"Wow, cool!" Naruto exclaimed excitedly. Tenten sweat-dropped at his quick acceptance of this strange mission. Finally, Neji spoke up.

"So you want us to go undercover as these…students?" He asked. Tsunade nodded.

"That's right. Everything you need will be taken care of, so don't worry." She replied.

"Just curious, Tsunade-sama…but why us? This mission seems awfully long and like you said, challenging, for just the four of us…" Tenten questioned. Tsunade sighed.

"You're right. Though you four are skilled Anbu's, I would have liked to choose at least 6 or 7…I'm afraid that most of your fellow teammates are away on long-distance missions, however. Last week I sent about 8 people to the Wind Country, not knowing that a year-long mission to England would be coming up. I regret it. But, I trust you four to do your best and complete the mission successfully." She explained. The four nodded in response. Tsunade paused for a moment, deep in thought. She then perked up, as if she had realized something.

"Oh yes…I forgot one more thing. Your assigned task, of course, is to protect a certain boy from harm…but there is one other job you must do." She added. Before she could tell them about their other task, there was a crackling noise at the back of the room. Everyone stared as an elderly man with a long silver beard, spectacles on top of a crooked nose, and wearing a ridiculous outfit of a long, purple robe covered with bright yellow moons and stars, and a matching pointed hat, stepped calmly out of the flaming fireplace…in which the flames had turned purple. Though Neji and Sasuke managed to keep their faces straight, and Tenten too with some difficulty, Naruto gaped, his eyes bulging, mouth hanging open, and struck speechless. Tsunade didn't seem very surprised by this odd appearance, however.

"Albus!" She said, sounding curious. "I thought you were going to wait at Hogwarts." The old man chuckled.

"Yes, indeed," He replied in surprisingly flawless Japanese. "But I decided to speak about their 'other task' myself." He turned his twinkling azure eyes to the four masked teens. "I see, so these four are being sent…My name is Albus Dumbledore, and I am the headmaster of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry." He greeted with a friendly smile.

"I'm Tenten, nice to meet you too." Tenten greeted back politely.

"…Hyuga Neji." Neji said quietly, not taking his eyes off the mysterious old man.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke said bluntly.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto! Hey old man, can you really use magic? I wanna see!" He exclaimed. Tsunade cringed slightly at Naruto's rude attitude, but Dumbledore didn't seem to mind. Actually, he seemed quite amused.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Uzumaki. Yes, I can use magic…And since you seem so eager, allow me to demonstrate…" He pulled out a thin wooden stick from his belt, and gave it a little wave. Everyone watched in astonishment as Tsunade's empty cup of tea floated up into the air, circled around Naruto's head, did a couple of flips and turns, and settled back down onto the desk.

"Wow, cool! Do something else, do something else!" Naruto exclaimed, until Tenten gave him a nudge in the ribs. Dumbledore chuckled at Naruto's reaction.

"Perhaps another day…I'm afraid we are running out of time." He said, immediately catching everyone's attention.

"So, what is this 'other mission' that we're supposed to do?" Sasuke spoke up, his eyes narrowing.

"Well, it's a rather long story, but I'll make it short and get straight to the point. I'm sure that you brave, powerful shinobi have a formidable opponent…? One that seeks even more power, more than anyone else?" Thoughts immediately went to Orochimaru, who was now gone but there were rumors about another shinobi, rising to power and threatening to take Orochimaru's place. Konoha's enemy villages, forces that threatened the village, and growing groups of missing-nins, were also growing problems. Dumbledore continued on.

"In the magical world, we too, have an enemy that is plotting to take over and wreak havoc amongst the innocent. His name is Lord Voldemort. Now, imagine the terror and power if our enemy and your enemy happened to…join forces. That would certainly be a disastrous result. But I'm afraid that it may happen sometime soon, if we don't do anything to prevent it…" There was a moment of silence as this piece of information settled in.

"L-Lord Voll-dee-mort?" Naruto muttered quietly to himself, and suppressed a snicker at the odd-sounding name.

"You want US to prevent this from happening?" Tenten asked after some thinking.

"Yes, but not in the way most would think. I do not expect you to engage these enemies in combat. I want you, shinobi of Konoha, to be a link…a link that will unite our two worlds, so that we can face these dangers together. And of course, there will be people from the magical world as links as well. Even if our enemies managed to destroy one of us, they would have a much harder time facing two forces working together." Dumbledore replied, and once again, there was a pause. Tsunade, obviously having heard all of this earlier, looked at the Anbu's expectantly.

"Hey old man…exactly how do we do this?" Naruto asked, for once sounding calm and composed.

"There is no specific way to bond our two worlds together…It is like asking, how do we make friends? And you probably know that making a friend requires far more than simply being nice to them. Tsunade trusts you to succeed, so I will trust you as well." The room was silent for a while as the four Anbu's contemplated about their assignment.

"You said there was a boy we're supposed to protect…" Tenten said slowly, breaking the silence. Dumbledore nodded.

"Ah yes, I almost forgot. He is quite an extraordinary boy…tends to get into trouble often, however. A little over 15 years ago, Lord Voldemort heard of a prophecy that a child was born and he would have the power to defeat him. Immediately, he sought to kill this child, before it could grow up and gain power. But his plan backfired, and even though he murdered the parents, he was not able to kill the baby." He explained.

"What made him fail?" Sasuke asked, momentarily being reminded of what had happened to him, over 10 years ago.

"The absolute reason is unknown, but when Voldemort shot a killing curse towards the baby, it was reflected and hit Voldemort instead. The baby survived with merely a lightning bolt-shaped scar on his forehead…and Voldemort himself vanished, but he was not dead. Everyone thought Lord Voldemort was gone for good…However, he tried many times to come back to life. He failed every time…it was because of the boy. But two years ago, Voldemort managed to revive himself completely, and stronger than before. We managed to hold him off from killing the boy last year, but this year…now that he has allies…I am not too confident. This is why I'd like to ask you to keep an eye on the boy…his name is Harry Potter." Dumbledore completed his last sentence with a slight bow. Realizing just how serious the task ahead was, the four Anbu's nodded firmly.

"Don't worry, old man! We'll keep this Harry Potter guy safe for sure! That Volldeewhatevermork dude won't be able to lay a finger on him while I'M there!" Naruto said confidently, punching his fist into the air.

"The name was Voldemort, idiot…" Sasuke muttered, and Naruto shot a glare at him in response. Dumbledore chuckled, his eyes twinkling amusedly.

"Yes, I have the utmost faith in you…I'm sure you will succeed. Now, concerning your trip to England…I'm truly sorry for such a short notice but…I'm afraid that you four will have to leave very early tomorrow morning, because it will be around noon in England." He said, much to the teens' surprise.

"WHA-AT? No way!" Naruto exclaimed, sagging wearily to the floor.

'_There goes my good sleep…' _Tenten thought dryly as she rolled her eyes at Naruto's reaction.

"Not up for the mission, dobe? That's fine…we'll do just fine without you. Actually, we'll do better without you." Sasuke taunted, smirking. Naruto straightened up immediately.

"Yeah right, Sasuke! YOU can stay behind and sleep with your blankie! No mission is complete without Uzumaki Naruto!" He yelled, ready to pounce. Sasuke glared at him. The two looked as if they were about to rip each others' heads off, until Tsunade stepped in. Meanwhile, Neji was frowning at them in annoyance while Tenten sighed, clearly exasperated.

"Alright, alright…quit it! There's no time to argue! You guys have to go home, pack everything you think you need for this trip…obviously, NO FOOD since there will be plenty once you get there-" She said, looking at Naruto who grinned sheepishly. "I highly recommend bringing your best shinobi tools and equipment – you will need them. Bring as many weapons as you like, but not TOO much-" She paused once more, looking towards Tenten this time, who grinned behind her mask. "-Or else your luggage will be too heavy to manage. Oh, and one more thing…your attire. Well, not that I know anything about fashion in England, but they probably don't have armored people wearing masks shaped like animal heads. Since you guys are going undercover and you can't afford to look suspicious, I advise you four to either leave your masks behind or put it with your luggage, and same goes for your usual shinobi outfits. You are expected to arrive here, in this room, by 4 o'clock in the morning wearing casual clothing. No later than that, because you will be leaving for England at 4 o'clock sharp. Got it?" Naruto, Tenten, Sasuke, and Neji nodded determinedly. Dumbledore, who had been watching Tsunade bark orders with amusement, spoke up.

"I will be seeing you tomorrow morning then." He said, smiling.

"Eh? You're not going back?" Naruto asked, surprised.

"Yes, I am, but not before showing you four how to get to England first. Also, I have something to give you before you leave." Dumbledore replied, and Naruto seemed to understand.

"Alright…Dismissed!" Tsunade said, and the four Anbu's disappeared, leaving behind small bursts of smoke.

0000000000

The next morning, Tenten, Neji, and Sasuke stood facing Dumbledore in front of the makeshift fireplace in Tsunade's room. It was approximately 10 minutes before 4:00.

"Where is Naruto?" Tenten, who had recently arrived, asked. She seemed slightly uncomfortable in her faded jeans, red and white striped tank top, and her hair in two long pigtails instead of buns.

"That dobe…he probably overslept." Sasuke muttered darkly. He was wearing baggy jeans and a baggy black t-shirt with an Uchiha symbol on the back.

"I expected as much." Neji muttered as well, clearly annoyed. He was wearing a beige collared shirt and a pair of jeans, with a black headband covering his Hyuga Branch mark on his forehead.

"We have very little time left…" Dumbledore said, sounding slightly concerned. Tsunade was drumming her fingers on her desk, mumbling agitated curses under her breath. Just then, the door burst open, and a slightly disheveled blond ninja ran into the room.

"Sorry I'm late, guys! Let's GO!" Naruto exclaimed excitedly, oblivious to the tension in the room. Everyone sweat-dropped.

"You're LATE! Has Kakashi been rubbing off on you?" Tsunade barked, her eye twitching in annoyance.

"Naruto, what were you doing?" Tenten asked with her eyebrow raised. Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. He was wearing baggy cargo shorts with a black t-shirt that had an orange swirl on the back.

"Uh…I was busy!" He said, a little too quickly. Sasuke smirked.

"You mean you were sleeping." He stated. Naruto scowled and crossed his arms, but much to everyone's relief he did not say anything back. Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"Now…" He said. "It is almost time to leave. Before you go, however, I would like to give you something…" He took out what looked like four black bands. "These have been specially charmed to automatically change your speech into our language – English. Once you wear these around your necks, it will activate. It will not be visible to others once it has been secured, however, because of the concealment charm that I put on them." The four teens stared at the bands with fascination before putting them around their necks. A strange sensation washed over them briefly.

"**Umm…Hello everyone?" **Naruto said nervously. Tenten, Neji, and Sasuke were surprised at the perfect pronunciation, and they could understand him perfectly as well.

"**Interesting." **Neji remarked. Sasuke fingered his band, which had become invisible around his neck.

"**And now…it's time to go." **Dumbledore announced, now speaking in English. Tsunade smiled at them.

"Well, good luck. I'll be sending someone once every month to record your progress, and so that I can determine whether to send more people." She said. Naruto grinned and gave her the thumbs-up sign, since he was unable to speak in Japanese at the moment.

"**Stand in front of the fireplace…we will be traveling to England using the Floo network." **Dumbledore said, taking out a small pouch from his belt. He pinched a small amount of powder from a bag and sprinkled it in the fire. To everyone except Dumbledore's surprise, the fire flashed to a vibrant purple colour. He chuckled at their reactions.

"**Normally, the flames turn green, but this is quite a long-distance travel so the powder is stronger." **He explained, his eyes twinkling in amusement. **"Now, all you have to do is step into the flames and clearly say where you want to go. I want you to say Diagon Alley in London. I suppose England would work as well. So, who wants to go first?" **He asked, looking around the room. Naruto stared at the flames, mesmerized. Tenten smiled nervously, and Neji and Sasuke were crossing their arms. Dumbledore chuckled once again.

"**Alright, I will demonstrate, and you may go after me. Watch closely," **Dumbledore stepped into the flames. The purple flames crackled, but they did not seem to burn him at all. **"Diagon Alley in London." **He said clearly, and with a pop, he vanished. Naruto was now gaping at where the old man had been just a second ago.

"**So…" **Tenten said, turning towards the three boys with a grin. **"Who's going next?" **

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

Yay, done. :) My first fanfic, first chapter, 9 pages on MS Word. Okay, I guess? Just so you know, they're all going into Harry's 6th year at Hogwarts so they're around 16 years old. I'm gonna stick them in the same Hogwarts year because it's easier for them to keep an eye on Harry, right? ;) I can somewhat predict what some reviews are going to say, I'll try to answer the big ones beforehand. :p 

"Pairings???" I'm not entirely sure yet. Most likely no yaoi…sorry to those who like it. I have nothing against yaoi, but I can't write it…I already have an idea of ONE Harry Potter pair, but I dunno about the rest. All suggestions are welcome. :)

"Sooo many HP/Naruto crossovers these days!" Uh-huh, I'm aware of that. This prologue so far might seem similar to other prologues of HP/Naruto crossovers, but I've already got most of the storyline in mind, and I'll try my best not to disappoint you readers! So please try to be patient and supportive – once I get a few chapters finished, let me know if the storyline is too familiar, too boring, etc.

"UPDATE PLEASE!" Well, what can I say, it's summer! Unless I go on some big family vacation trip, I'll probably have some time to work on this every day. I tend to write long chapters, though…Depending on how long my chapters are, my updates will vary as well. I'll try going for "update once a week", but I might update sooner or later than that. 

Reviews! They'll make me happy, that's for sure! Except for flames…they make me sad and mad. Just think: how would YOU feel if you got a pointless flame for something you worked hard on? If you have constructive criticism that's fine, but please have a good reason for whatever you say. Thanks :)


	2. Chapter 1: Diagon Alley

**A/N: **Thanks to those who reviewed!

**Legend:**

Blah: Normal

"Blah": Speaking English

_Blah: _Flashback

'_Blah': _Thinking

"_**Blah" **_: Speaking Japanese

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Diagon Alley**

Simply put, the travel to England was not a very enjoyable one.

Four grumbling adolescents stood in a dark alleyway, brushing ash off of their clothes and hair.

"One thing for sure, I am NOT doing that ever again!" A blond-haired boy, Naruto, exclaimed.

"And to think we'll have to go through that again when we go back…" Neji muttered, earning a despaired moan from Naruto. A brunette girl, Tenten, with her hair in long pigtails smiled teasingly at them.

"Oh, come on! It wasn't THAT bad…it was actually kind of fun!" She said cheerfully, and sweat-dropped when she was soon facing three pairs of eyes glaring holes into her. "Pfft, fine…What did you think, Sasuke?" The raven-haired Uchiha merely snorted. Tenten sighed. It was then they realized another presence had been with them. It was a certain white-haired, bearded old man, Albus Dumbledore, who was chuckling in amusement at the four teenagers.

"Aw, don't laugh at us, old man! You probably enjoyed that hellish spinning and flying, but to me, that was no fun at all!" Naruto complained, but he only made the elderly wizard chuckle even more.

"Now then," Dumbledore said lightly, but a highly amused twinkle was still lingering in his eyes. "Shall we go?"

"Eh? To where?" Naruto asked blankly.

"To get what we need for this mission, idiot." Sasuke snapped, clearly annoyed after the wild method of 'travel' and Naruto's constant whining. Naruto glowered at him, but didn't say anything back. Picking up their luggage, which had been roughly discarded on the pavement around them, the four Anbu's followed Dumbledore out of the alleyway and into what seemed like the town square. A large fountain was in the middle, and people bustled about, minding their own business. Tenten gazed around, her eyes lingering on women wearing feathered hats and tight-looking dresses, and men wearing clothes that seemed slightly formal, or at least, looked more formal than anything Konoha residents wore everyday.

"It's…different." She commented, and Dumbledore nodded.

"Yes, it certainly is different from Konoha. Here, the people are more formal and, for lack of a better word, strict." He said. They looked around for a moment, until Dumbledore led them down the street. As the teenagers passed, they could hear murmurs and whispers towards them, and many curious eyes.

"Where do you think they're from?" muttered a very skinny woman wearing a bright yellow dress.

"Not sure, but they sure look like they could cause some trouble…you never know with teenagers these days…" whispered another woman, wearing a very ridiculous-looking pink hat. Said teenagers pretended they hadn't heard anything, but Naruto's eyes had narrowed into an annoyed glare. Finally, they arrived in front of what looked like a tiny, grubby-looking pub.

"Ah, here we are. The Leaky Cauldron." Dumbledore said lightly, and the four ninjas stared at him with confusion.

"What's THIS place?" Naruto asked, staring at the old pub skeptically. "And how come," he said, suddenly realizing that no one else on the street besides them were even glancing at the pub. "That we're like the only ones who can see it?" Tenten, Neji, and Sasuke also looked around, and they too noticed that the people's eyes seemed to slide from the big book store on one side of the pub to the record shop on the other side. Dumbledore smiled.

"Well, this place is enchanted so that muggles cannot see it." He said. "Now, shall we go inside?"

"Muggles?" Neji asked, but Dumbledore had already gone through the creaking door. They stepped inside, finding that like the exterior, the interior was very dark and shabby as well. There were only a few people inside – they were either sitting at the bar drinking, or in a corner smoking long pipes. The four ninjas tensed slightly as all eyes turned onto them.

"Why, if it isn't Albus! Care for a drink?" called a man, who seemed to be the bartender. Albus smiled but shook his head.

"Not today, Tom…As you can see, I have some business to attend to." The bartender sent a curious glance towards the four strangers, but nodded and let them pass. After a quick gesture, Dumbledore guided them through the bar and out into a small, walled courtyard, where there was nothing but a dustbin and a few weeds. Dumbledore stopped in front of a brick wall.

"Now," He muttered. "Three up, two across…There we go," He finished with a small smile. "Stand back, everyone." Tenten, Naruto, Sasuke, and Neji watched as Dumbledore pulled out his wand and tapped a single brick three times. At first, nothing happened, and Naruto opened his mouth to speak but he was interrupted by a rumbling noise that came from the wall. The brick that once had been still was now quivering, and it wriggled until a small hole started to appear on the wall. It grew wider and wider, until it formed into a wide archway. They could see a cobbled street at began at the archway and seemed to fade into the distance. The four Anbu's were gaping at the sight, and even Neji and Sasuke were not able to hide their surprise.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley," said Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling at their expressions. "This is where you'll be buying everything you need." It took a moment for the ninjas to get their composure back.

"W-What are we buying?" Tenten asked, gazing towards the path. Dumbledore rummaged through his robes, pulled out a sheet of paper, and showed it to them. It was a list of what they would need for the school year, including uniforms, books, equipment, ingredients and materials, pets, and more.

"Cool, we get a wand?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"Yes," replied Dumbledore. "We will be stopping by the wand maker's shop later on."

"Alright! Let's go!" Naruto cheered, earning exasperated glances from his teammates. As soon as they entered through the archway, they found themselves at the end of a long, cobbled street. Strange shops were on each side of the street, varying from Apothecaries to Owl Emporiums.

"Where are we going first?" Neji asked, his eyes darting curiously to every shop in the area. Dumbledore thought for a moment, looking around at the shops.

"Hmm…perhaps your uniforms? Madam Malkin's is right over there." He suggested, gesturing towards a shop with sign that read 'Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions'. As they walked towards it, the four Anbu's could not help but stare at some of the passer-bys. Some wore tall, pointed hats that looked even more ridiculous than the feathered ones they saw before, and there were people who fit the exact description of witches in fairytales. The people here were curious of the four newcomers as well. They muttered words they could not understand, however – something about 'muggles'.

"With those clothing, I bet they're muggles!" whispered one witch with a rather large nose.

"I wonder what they're here for – wait, isn't that Dumbledore?" whispered another. The mutters and whispers soon got on Naruto's nerves, since they reminded him of his lonely childhood and the jeers he would receive from the villagers, but thankfully, they arrived at the clothing store before he could explode.

The interior of the store was neat and organized, with robes of all colours and sizes. Some were fancy, with ribbons and laces, while others were simple or designed for everyday wear. A squat woman smiled from behind the counter when they arrived.

"Why, if it isn't Dumbledore! Good to see you…So these four are the newcomers?" She greeted them with a pleasant smile on her face.

"Yes indeed," replied Dumbledore with a smile. "I guess you've already heard?" The lady nodded, and turned enthusiastically to the four teenagers.

"Well, hello there! I am Madam Malkin. Obviously you're here to buy robes, so…let's get started, shall we?" She said, and ushered them onto four separate stools. Naruto hopped on right away, eager for anything, while Tenten, Neji, and Sasuke stepped onto the stools tentatively. Three more ladies appeared from seemingly nowhere, wearing something similar to Madam Malkin's mauve robes.

"Pin their robes to the right size, please, and I'll take care of everything afterwards." She instructed them, and the three ladies nodded before grabbing some long black robes. Madam Malkin took a black robe as well and slipped it over Tenten's head before she could protest or say anything. Soon they were pinning the robes to the right length, and Tenten caught a glimpse of her teammates' faces. Naruto looked rather bored, but Neji and Sasuke were grimacing uncomfortably as measuring tapes appeared out of thin air and started measuring the two boys' heights and arm lengths on their own. Tenten suppressed a giggle, but Neji seemed to notice and promptly glared at her. She rolled her eyes and was about to say something to him, until Madam Malkin pulled the robe off of her and folded it up neatly. She rummaged through a few racks in the store before coming back with two more robes, a thick cloak, and what looked like a black pointed hat.

"There you go, dear. Three sets of robes, a winter cloak, and a hat," She said, handing Tenten the bundle of clothes. "Oh, and dragon hide work gloves." The lady added, before placing a pair of gloves on top of the pile. The three boys were also carrying piles similar to hers. They all said their thanks, while Dumbledore handed Madam Malkin some strange coins.

"Now then," Dumbledore said as they walked outside carrying their bags of clothing. "Let's buy your books and equipment, and then we can get your wands."

0000000000

They bought their books from a shop called 'Flourish and Blotts', a crowded little place where the shelves were stacked to the ceiling with all kinds of books – some, to Neji's curiosity, seemed to have nothing written in them. Or some darker books, such as 'Curses and Counter-Curses: How to Get Revenge on Your Deadliest Enemy', caught Sasuke's eye immediately and Naruto and Tenten almost had to drag him away from the tempting books. But then Naruto just had to get a glimpse of a particular book called 'The Greatest and Funniest Magical Pranks', and Tenten had to pry his fingers off of the book as well.

'_This is hell…' _She thought, sighing heavily as they walked out of the book store carrying large bags of books, with the three boys regretfully looking over their shoulders at the fascinating place. _'Note to self, NEVER leave three certain boys unattended in a magical bookstore.'_ Much to Tenten's relief, the boys didn't cause too much trouble in the other shops, such as the Apothecary or the cauldron store. By the time they had bought everything they needed except for their wands, each person was carrying several humongous bags that attracted the attention of many on-lookers.

"I can't – believe – we need so much – freakin stuff – for one – freakin - school year!" Naruto growled between pauses to catch his breath.

"Hn. Tired already? Weakling." Sasuke sneered, but he was having trouble carrying all of the bags as well.

"Stop arguing, you're wasting energy and time." Neji snapped, glaring at the pile of books that threatened to topple over at any second.

"Neji, I told you I can carry those books myself!" Tenten hissed, glancing at the wobbling pile that was balanced precariously on top of the boxes that Neji was carrying. "You're going to drop them!" Neji looked like he was going to say something back, but he closed his mouth and promptly ignored her. Tenten huffed, muttering "Idiot…" under her breath. She gingerly shifted the weight of her own boxes, feeling slightly annoyed. Meanwhile, Dumbledore was watching the four teenagers, an amused sparkle in his eyes but he decided not to say anything. Finally, they arrived at their final destination. They were standing in front of a narrow, shabby store with peeling gold letters over the door that read 'Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 BC'.

"I know Ollivander personally; he is an excellent wand maker. I have never been disappointed once by any of his wands." Dumbledore said fondly, and led them into the shop. It was tiny inside, and relatively empty except for a single old chair beside the doorway. Thousands of small, thin boxes were stacked up neatly against the walls. The air was eerily silent, and the four ninjas could sense something that felt similar to chakra coming from the boxes. They froze as they heard a soft voice come from nowhere.

"Good afternoon," the voice said, and a thin old man stood before them, his wide, pale eyes scrutinizing the four newcomers. "Ah, Dumbledore…I was expecting you." Dumbledore nodded with a smile on his face.

"It's been a while, Ollivander. So you've heard about these four?" He asked, gesturing towards the Konoha Anbu's.

"Yes…yes, I have. Just as you asked, I've prepared several wands for them…" Ollivander's voice was merely a whisper, low enough so that a normal person would have to strain their ears to hear him properly. "Now, would like to go first…?" The four ninjas looked at each other uncertainly, not sure of what to say. "How about the pretty young lady over there…Don't be shy, now." Ollivander said with a toothless smile. Tenten replied with a grim nod, and stepped over to where the old man was. He took out a measuring tape, similar to the ones they saw at Madam Malkin's. "Which is your wand hand?" Ollivander asked.

'_Wand hand?' _Tenten thought. "I'm ambidextrous, sir." She replied slowly. Ollivander seemed to understand.

"I see…well, your right arm then." He said, and immediately the measuring tape began to measure her arm length, width, and fingers on its own. Meanwhile, Ollivander shuffled to the back of the store before returning with some boxes in his arms.

"I know that you are slightly different from us magical people…so, I took the time to design some wands that are fit for the power you have," He explained, and took out one of the wands. "This one is eleven and a half inches, uniquely made of special bamboo with a single feather of a phoenix. Give it a wave." He instructed, and Tenten held the wand for a second as a strange sensation ran up her arm. She raised it up and swished it slightly. Immediately, golden sparks flew from her wand, circling her gracefully before fading away.

"COOL!" Naruto exclaimed from behind her, and Tenten grinned. Ollivander nodded in satisfaction.

"The wand chooses its owner. You have a nice wand there…it's light and can produce beautiful results in charms." He said with a friendly smile. Tenten said her thanks before walking back towards her teammates.

"I guess I'm next." Neji muttered before giving an acknowledging nod to Tenten and walking to where Ollivander was standing. Once again, Ollivander measured Neji's right arm, and pulled out a wand.

"Thirteen inches, made of Japanese maple, unicorn hair. Useful in transfiguration. Try it." He said, handing the mahogany-coloured wand to Neji. Neji flicked it slightly, and like Tenten, a shower of sparks erupted from his wand except his were silver instead of gold. A satisfied smirk on his lips, Neji walked back to where his teammates were standing. Tenten gave Sasuke an encouraging tap on the shoulder, and Sasuke nodded curtly at her before he walked to Ollivander.

"Aw, I wanted to go next!" Naruto exclaimed, realizing that Sasuke had gone. Sasuke smirked at him mockingly before facing Ollivander. After measuring his right arm, Ollivander thought for a moment before handing a wand to Sasuke.

"Twelve and a half inches, made from the wood of a cherry blossom tree-" Sasuke froze abruptly at the word 'cherry blossom', but Ollivander didn't seem to notice. "And dragon heartstring. It's a very handy wand, boosts the power of some spells. Go on, try it." It took Sasuke a moment to recover, and slowly took the wand before waving it. A shower of bluish sparks flew out from the wand, falling to the ground like snowflakes. He did not say a word as he stood on the spot, watching the sparks as they floated around before sinking to the ground. He gripped his wand tightly as he swiftly walked to a spot away from his teammates, where he leaned against the wall with a frown. He saw the puzzled looks of his teammates, but he ignored them. Shrugging, Naruto ran enthusiastically to Ollivander.

"Alright! I'm ready!" He yelled excitedly, making Ollivander chuckle.

"Enthusiastic, aren't you? Well then…let's try this wand. Thirteen inches, yew, hair from a unicorn's tail." He said before handing Naruto a rather pale-looking wand. Naruto waved it around, but nothing happened. Ollivander didn't seem surprised. He grabbed the wand from Naruto before handing him another one.

"Thirteen and a half inches, elm, phoenix feather." As son as Naruto waved it, there was a massive exploding noise as every glass in the shop cracked and shattered.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Naruto yelled, eyes bulging. Tenten, Neji, and Sasuke were alert now, confused by this sudden explosion. Beside them, Dumbledore held up a hand.

"No need to worry." He said cheerfully, making them even more confused. Naruto was staring at the wand, which he had dropped because of the noise. Ollivander took out his own wand and tapped the windows, which had shattered into many pieces.

"Reparo." He muttered, and all of the glass pieces flew to the window before placing itself back together. Soon, it looked as if it hadn't been shattered at all.

"Whoa…" Naruto mumbled, staring at the repaired glass. Ollivander also took the wand away from him, and gave him another wand. It didn't do anything. After going through a few more wands, Naruto was getting irritated and impatient.

"Hey old man, what's wrong with these wands you're giving me?" He asked as the wand he had been holding caused a mini-earthquake in the shop. Ollivander smiled at him.

"Nothing is wrong with them. Like I said before, the wand chooses its owner. Now, let's see…ah, here it is. You seem to have great power inside of you, young man. Perhaps this wand will do. Thirteen and a quarter inches, made from the wood of a Japanese Zelkova tree, with dragon heartstring. Quite sturdy, great at countering spells." He replied, giving him another wand. Looking uncertain, Naruto waved the wand. Red and orange sparks shot out of his wand like fireworks, floating over his head before fading away.

"Finally! Thanks, old man!" Naruto said happily before showing off his wand to his teammates.

"Thanks for your help today, Ollivander." Dumbledore said before placing some coins in Ollivander's hands.

"It was a pleasure, Dumbledore. They all hold fascinating powers…I do hope that my wands will be useful to them." Ollivander replied, looking at the four ninjas.

0000000000

"Do we have everything we need, old man? I'm tired of shopping!" Naruto asked, once again balancing boxes and bags in his arms. Dumbledore chuckled.

"Yes, I believe we are finished. I will show you where you will be sleeping now. Tomorrow you will be leaving for Hogwarts. But I need two people to ride the Hogwarts express with the students to Hogwarts, and two people to come to Hogwarts right away with me." He explained. Naruto grinned.

"I wanna ride this Hogwarts express-thingy! It sounds fun!" He declared, and Dumbledore nodded.

"Alright, thank you Naruto. And…one more person?" He asked, looking at Naruto's teammates.

"I'm definitely not going on some weird train with the idiot." Sasuke stated, earning a glare from Naruto.

"Hey!" Naruto retorted, but Tenten stopped them from arguing.

"Alright, alright, I'll go." She said quickly. Neji gave her a look, and Sasuke looked at her curiously, but she didn't notice.

"Thank you, Miss Tenten. So, you two," Dumbledore concluded, facing Sasuke and Neji. "Will be coming to Hogwarts with me." The two nodded.

"See you at Hogwarts, Neji and Sasuke." Tenten said.

"Yeah." Neji replied.

"Have fun dealing with the idiot." Sasuke said with a smirk. Tenten sweat-dropped.

"Alright, Sasuke, that's the last straw! You're going down!" Naruto growled, launching himself at Sasuke.

0000000000

The old mansion floors creaked as four dark figures walked through the hallway, dimly lit with candles.

"_**Konoha shinobi?" **_drawled a deep voice, belonging to the first figure.

"_**Useless…Konoha shinobi are nothing compared to us. They're probably just a bunch of genin or chuunin" **_muttered another voice.

"_**No, I heard that they're Anbu's. Konoha's best." **_said a female voice.

"_**Hah, that doesn't make much of a difference…but it might be interesting. What's the plan, captain?" **_asked a third voice, sounding excited. The figure beside him thought for a minute.

"_**Asuka and Makoto, you can take care of the plan tomorrow. There's a chance that those Konoha shinobi are going to be on the train. I want to you get as much information about them as possible." **_he ordered.

"_**Alright." **_the female said with a quick nod.

"_**Can we kill them, captain?" **_asked the other figure.

"…_**No. Your top priority is to get the job done. If you happen to have some free time, though…you're welcome to fight them. Just don't kill them…yet." **_replied the fourth figure, who seemed to be the captain. Smirking, the four figures stood in front of a rotten doorway.

"_**Let the fun begin…"**_

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! There wasn't any action in it, but you can probably tell that the action is coming very soon. I tried to not make this chapter boring, since it's mostly about preparing for the mission ahead.

Like I said at the beginning of this chapter, thank you to everyone who reviewed! I'm still debating on the pairings, but I have a pretty good idea of which ones I want. Now it's just a matter of choosing! But suggestions and ideas are still welcome.

Once again, please leave a good REVIEW, it really helps! If you see something wrong with my story, don't hesitate, tell me what it is but not in a rude way or flaming. Thanks:)


	3. Chapter 2: Hogwarts Express

**A/N: **Okay, it seems like my updating speed is gonna be random, since I work on a chapter whenever I'm bored or whenever I have free time. But it should be roughly once or twice a week. I got a few questions asking about pairings…well I was planning to keep them secret, and let you find out as you read…but who knows, I might change my mind by the time I'm done writing this chapter! Anyways, thanks for the reviews, everyone :)

**Legend:**

Blah or "Blah": normal speech (English)

'_Blah': _thoughts

_Blah: _flashback

"_**Blah": **_Japanese speech

0000000000: scene change or different POV

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Hogwarts Express  
**

"Stand right here, boys. And I strongly advise you not to let go until I say so."

Sasuke, Neji, and Dumbledore stood in a triangle-like formation, each person gripping the end of an old and mouldy sock. At first, Neji and Sasuke had been skeptical when Dumbledore had told them that the sock was the 'portkey'. What a portkey was, the two ninjas didn't know. But what they did know was that magical people had a very strange way of traveling. Dumbledore had spoken to them about Apparating as well, but had told them that they were still 'underage' at the moment and they had to take a 'test' later in Hogwarts. So, the two well-known prodigies in Konoha were forced to stand in a cramped storage room of the hotel they had been staying in, pinching the end of a rather disgusting sock.

"We magical people like to be discreet," Dumbledore had explained to them. "We can't afford to be disappearing in front of muggles in broad daylight, holding on to some enchanted object." Again, that word. 'Muggle'. This time, Neji remembered to ask him.

"What exactly is a muggle?" He asked.

"A muggle is basically a person with no magical blood in them whatsoever. It is not particularly a pleasant name, but there really is no other name to call them." Dumbledore replied heavily, looking grave.

"So…what does this…'portkey' do?" Sasuke asked. He was glaring at the old sock as if he wanted to burn a hole through it.

"Well, when the time comes, it will transport us to our destination." Dumbledore replied. Sasuke was not satisfied with the simple answer, but he did not say anything.

"I wonder how the idiot and Tenten are doing." He muttered to Neji, who shrugged.

"Naruto might be a pain, but at least Tenten is with him. She's used to dealing with Lee and Gai." He muttered back.

"And you're not?" Sasuke asked with one eyebrow raised.

"Hmph," was Neji's irritated reply. "Well anyways…With Tenten there, I doubt anything serious would happen."

'_You never know, especially with that idiot around…' _Sasuke thought, but he let the conversation drop. _'Not that I was having a conversation with Hyuga.' _He thought firmly to himself.

"It's time," said Dumbledore suddenly. "Hold on tight." Sasuke and Neji were just able to grip the sock harder, until a force lifted them up without warning, and soon they were spinning…

0000000000

"Whoa, look at that!" Naruto yelled excitedly, pointing to a bright red train. "Whoa, that one's cool too!" He pointed to the train beside it.

"…Naruto. They're exactly the same; they just have different numbers on them." Tenten pointed out, but Naruto didn't seem to have heard her. Tenten sighed. They had been wandering around the train station for at least an hour, trying to find 'platform nine and three quarters'. The place was massive – it took a while to find platforms 9 and 10, but they were taken aback to find that platform nine and three quarters did not exist. Tenten checked her watch. It read 10:45. They had 15 minutes left to get on the train.

"Naruto, help me search!" Tenten exclaimed as she caught Naruto heading towards a tiny stand that sold snacks.

"But platform nine and three quarters doesn't exist! That stupid old man, I bet he's playing a joke on us. And I'm hungry!" Naruto complained, and Tenten sighed.

"Naruto, I really don't think our client would play a joke on us. Think logically! It has be here somewhere." Tenten glanced around the area once again. Dragging Naruto and her trolley, she stopped in front of the barrier between platforms nine and ten. She felt some strange chakra-like energy radiating from the spot, but she didn't know what to do.

'_Should I blow it up?' _She thought, fingering the explosion tag hidden in her pocket.

"Hey Tenten, look!" Naruto called. She turned towards him just in time to see a blur pass by her and disappear into the barrier. For a moment she stood there, as realization dawned upon her.

"See? See? They went into the barrier! Maybe that's how we can get into platform nine and three quarters!" Naruto yelled excitedly. Tenten nodded.

"I guess so. Let's go for it." Pushing their heavy trolley so that it would crash into the wall before them, Naruto and Tenten stood a few feet away from the barrier, and broke off into a fast-paced walk. Tenten half-expected to crash into the solid ticket box, but she was surprised as they seemed to pass through nothing. When the two ninjas looked up, they found themselves staring up at a scarlet steam engine, packed with people and a sign overhead that read 'Hogwarts Express, 11 o'clock'. Tenten glanced behind her to see that the barrier and ticket box was now a wrought iron archway with the words 'Platform Nine and Three Quarters' on it.

"We did it!" cheered Naruto. "Wow, look at that thing. It's huge! Let's go, Tenten!" Tenten felt herself being pulled towards the train by an enthusiastic blonde.

"N-Naruto! Wait!" she protested, but they were already on the train. "Fine…let's find an empty compartment." After a bit of looking, however, they found that most of the compartments were full.

"I guess we'll have to share with other people?" Naruto suggested, and Tenten nodded.

"I guess so. Be careful not to mention anything that could blow our cover, okay? This means, no talking about our mission, ninjas, and Konoha." She warned, and Naruto nodded with a carefree grin.

"Don't worry! Everything's gonna be fine!" He said happily. "Hey look, that one isn't too full." He pointed towards a compartment near the end of the train. It seemed to have a few people in it, but it wasn't as crowded as the other ones.

"Okay, let's go." They walked towards the compartment, and they opened the door.

0000000000

A boy with jet-black hair, a pair of round glasses over emerald-green eyes, and a lightning bolt-shaped scar on his forehead yawned loudly as he sank into the compartment seats.

"What's wrong, Harry? Didn't get enough sleep?" His red-haired friend asked with a grin on his face. Harry stifled another yawn and nodded slowly.

"Yeah. I had this weird dream last night…" He said, frowning. A girl with bushy brown hair looked at him with concern.

"Was it about Voldemort again?" She asked, careful to lower her voice so that people outside wouldn't hear.

"I'm not sure," Harry replied. "Actually, I forgot most of it. I just got a really odd feeling from it, that's all." He plastered a grin on his face. "So, Ron, Hermione…did you hear about anything interesting?" His two friends shared worried looks, but they decided to drop it and went along with Harry's sudden cheeriness.

"Not much," Hermione said brightly. "But I heard we're getting new students this year!"

"We get new students every year, Hermione!" Ron corrected, rolling his eyes. Hermione crossed her arms impatiently.

"No, I'm not talking about first years! I mean, new students the same age as us, are coming to Hogwarts!" She exclaimed.

"That's…unique." Harry concluded, not really knowing what to say.

"Definitely." Ron agreed. The three friends jumped when there was a sudden knock on the compartment door, and the door slid open.

"Hey, all of the other compartments are full. Mind if we sit here?" a girl asked politely. Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked up at the two strangers. There was a pretty girl with brown hair tied into two long pigtails, and friendly chocolate-brown eyes. The boy next to her had sunny-blond hair that was spikier and messier than Harry's, and bright blue eyes. He also had three markings on each cheek, almost like whiskers. Both were wearing Hogwarts uniforms. Hermione was the first one to break the dumbfounded silence.

"Uh…sure." She said slowly. The blond boy grinned.

"Thanks!" He exclaimed excitedly, and chose a seat beside Harry. The brown-haired girl smiled at them and also sat down, next to her friend. As the blonde chatted enthusiastically about random things, the three friends watched the two newcomers curiously.

0000000000

'_Black hair, green eyes, glasses, lightning bolt-shaped scar. Definitely Harry Potter.' _Tenten thought to herself. She knew Naruto had noticed as well, because he had bounded off to sit beside their client. Dumbledore had also mentioned that Harry Potter was usually with his two friends. She hadn't heard their names though. There was a rumbling noise as the train blew smoke and started moving. Outside the window, parents waved at the leaving train, and she could see many outstretched hands from the other compartments, yelling their final good-byes to their families. She turned towards the people in the compartment. They were staring at her and Naruto incredulously, and she suppressed the urge to sweat-drop.

"Um, hello. I'm…Tenten." She said slowly, waiting for a reply.

"And I'm Naruto!" Naruto added, grinning. Once again, the bushy-haired brunette girl spoke up first.

"Oh. Um, hello," she said, clearly sounding nervous. "I'm Hermione Granger. And these two are Ron and Harry." The red-haired boy seemed to have shaken out of his trance.

"Hey there," he said weakly, trying to grin. "Ron Weasley." And finally, their client spoke.

"Er, I'm Harry. Harry Potter."

0000000000

Sasuke and Neji lay on the damp ground, breathing slowly as they tried to calm their queasy stomachs.

'_Portkeys…' _Neji mused, closing his eyes to stop the pounding in his head. _'What a ridiculous way to travel.'_

'_That was worse than that Floo network thing.' _Sasuke thought bitterly. He glared at Dumbledore, who seemed perfectly fine and was peering at the two boys with amusement.

"How was the ride, boys?" He asked, smiling.

"Hell." Neji muttered.

"Worse than hell." Sasuke corrected, and Neji nodded in agreement after a short pause. Dumbledore chuckled.

"Well, you get used to it after a while. Oh," He said, looking at his watch. "I believe the train has left a few minutes ago. Shall we go to the castle?" Neji and Sasuke got to their feet gingerly, as the world seemed to spin around them.

"Where is the castle?" Neji asked looking around. They seemed to be in a cool, damp forest.

"Ah. You see, Hogwarts is enchanted so that no one can travel directly into the grounds using a portkey, Apparation, or anything of the sort. Same goes for traveling outside of Hogwarts." Dumbledore explained. "We'll have to walk from here. No worries, it's not too far." The two ninjas nodded. At least there wouldn't be any more crazy traveling methods.

After some walking, Dumbledore pointed ahead.

"That is Hogwarts." He said with a fond smile. Neji and Sasuke looked towards where the elderly wizard was pointing. As the sight came into view, their eyes widened.

"Holy sh-"

0000000000

"A-CHOO!" Naruto sneezed loudly. Tenten looked at him curiously.

"Bless you." Hermione said quietly. The ride had been mostly quiet so far. Not that Tenten minded much, but Naruto was getting impatient.

"Aw, this is boring! I wonder how Sasuke and Neji are-" He was cut off by a sharp glare from his female teammate. The three friends seemed to have noticed this, however.

"You have more friends?" Ron asked, not sounding very enthusiastic.

"Where are they?" Hermione asked, frowning. Tenten sweat-dropped.

"They're…not here." She replied, keeping her face as calm as possible. The two didn't seem content with the answer, but they didn't continue.

"Who ARE you guys anyway?" Harry asked suddenly. It was a question that Ron and Hermione had wanted to ask as well.

"We told you, I'm Naruto and she's Tenten!" Naruto replied cheerfully, looking out the window.

"No, I meant, where did you come from? We've never seen you two before." Harry asked again. He was definitely suspicious. Naruto and Tenten exchanged quick glances.

'_This is getting out of hand. We weren't supposed to encounter these guys so soon!' _Tenten thought, narrowing her eyes. She knew that she couldn't make anything up, since Dumbledore was bound to tell them the truth later.

"The old man will tell you guys later, okay? Don't ask." Naruto replied, sounding bored. Now the three friends were confused.

"The old man?" Ron repeated.

"Who's that?" Hermione asked, her frown deepening.

"Albus Dumbledore." Tenten corrected quickly, nudging Naruto in the ribs.

"You know Dumbledore?" Harry asked, now sounding interested.

"You…you just called him an old man!" Hermione exclaimed, not sounding offended but slightly taken aback.

"So? He IS an old man." Naruto said simply. He yawned. "Man, this ride is BORING." As he looked outside the window, he noticed something before it disappeared. He sat up, frowning.

"What is it?" Tenten whispered. She had felt a presence outside the window as well.

"I dunno. What do we do?" Naruto whispered back.

'_That presence wasn't friendly at all. Could it be…the enemy ninjas that Tsunade mentioned before?' _Tenten thought, tensing slightly. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were looking at the now-tense newcomers with curiosity.

"Is…something wrong?" Hermione asked tentatively. Tenten smiled reassuringly at her.

"No, it's nothing." She said quickly. She slowly reached for the weapons that she had hidden inside her robes. She saw Naruto doing the same.

'_Better get ready…'_

0000000000

A woman smirked as she whipped her head up from the window.

'_Two ninjas,' _she thought. _'I'm surprised they didn't send more. But I admit that I'm also a little disappointed.'_

"_**Asuka,"**_ said a gruff voice from behind her. _**"Did you see them?"**_

"_**Yes,"**_ she replied. _**"But only two of them are on this train. The other two must be at the castle already."**_ The man crossed his arms.

"_**They obviously didn't expect us to attack, then. Do they even know about us?"**_ Asuka shrugged.

"_**They might have detected my presence. Makoto, I saw them. They're only children."**_ She said, sighing. The man, Makoto, laughed.

"_**Children? Didn't you say they were Konoha's elite Anbu's?"**_

"_**They are. I felt their chakra. Both have formidable skills, for sure." **_Asuka replied.

"_**Alright then. So, our plan?" **_Makoto asked with a sinister grin on his face. Asuka smirked.

"_**Stick with the original." **_She commanded. _**"Those two are going to come find us once they sense trouble."**_

"_**Fine…What happens if they interfere?" **_Asuka winked at her teammate.

"_**You can take care of them. Just don't kill them, or else you're gonna get in trouble."**_ Makoto sneered.

"_**Roger."**_

0000000000

"Did you feel that, Naruto?" Tenten muttered.

"Yeah," Naruto replied. He lowered his voice. "There are people on top of this train, and they're definitely ninjas. Should we go after them?" Tenten frowned.

"We're not supposed to attract attention. These three are already suspicious." She whispered, stealing a glance at the three friends. Just like Tenten and Naruto, they were talking amongst themselves and occasionally glancing at the two Konoha ninjas.

"Yeah, but what if they're here to assassinate Potter? We're gonna have to deal with them anyway." Naruto argued.

'_This isn't good. How can we stay undercover but fight enemy ninjas in public?' _Tenten thought, crossing her arms. Finally, she sighed.

"Alright. We're going to see what those ninjas are up to. We can't just leave them. But wear your Anbu mask. They might know our faces, but we can at least prevent the students from seeing our ninja selves, right?" Tenten said with a small smirk at the end. Naruto grinned.

"Okay! Let's go! Oh, but…what about Potter and his friends?" He asked as he felt Harry staring at them. Tenten grimaced.

"They're already suspicious about us, and they're our clients anyways. Hopefully we can get them to negotiate. If not, we'll have to talk to Dumbledore as soon as possible." She replied. She usually hated being reckless, but they had no other choice. They could succeed in remaining undercover, but they would fail the entire mission if Harry Potter was killed or if the train was destroyed. The success of the main mission was at top priority. Tenten and Naruto stood up, startling the three friends.

"W-What?" Ron asked, staring at the two strangers as they rummaged through their bags. They took out what looked like eerily painted masks, and put it over their faces.

"What are those masks for?" Harry asked, frowning as they stared back at him with cold, emotionless eyes.

"We'll be back. Shout if anything happens." said Tenten as Naruto slid the window open, bringing a strong gust of wind into the compartment. Ron's face turned white and Hermione let out a small scream as Naruto perched on the windowsill and jumped.

"Is he mad?! He's going to die!" Ron exclaimed, but fell silent as Tenten told him to be quiet. She, too, perched on the windowsill before jumping. The three friends gasped as they saw the two strangers hang on to the side of the compartment before pulling themselves up. They heard a soft 'thunk' as feet landed above them.

"What are they DOING?" Hermione muttered as she attempted to steal a glance by leaning out of the window.

"H-Hermione, get back in here! It's dangerous!" Ron warned, pulling the brunette back. She crossed her arms stubbornly, but sat back down. Harry was deep in thought, trying to figure out who the strangers were.

"Their movements…they're almost like…" Harry muttered, catching the attention of his two friends. "They're almost like…ninjas."

0000000000

Meanwhile, Tenten and Naruto stood against the strong billows of wind, concentrating chakra to their feet. The slippery metal of the train and the icy wind proved to be a hindrance.

Tenten was glad that she had her mask on, since the wind would have stung her cheeks and made her eyes water.

"Do you see them, Naruto?" She called over the roaring winds.

"No but I can sense them! They're at the front!" Naruto called back, and the two ran towards the front, making sure that their footsteps were quiet. As they neared their destination, they quickly ducked into the space between two compartments and suppressed their chakra. They could sense another presence nearby. Soon they heard whispered voices.

"_**It's done. It'll explode in about three minutes." **_said a female voice. Naruto and Tenten exchanged glances as they realized what was happening.

"_**Three minutes? Your explosions usually take less than 30 seconds!" **_said a gruff, male voice.

"_**Be patient. I had to set a bomb big enough to destroy this whole-" **_the female's voice lowered, and the two Konoha ninjas had to strain their ears to hear her.

"_**-are here?!" **_the male voice suddenly growled.

"_**Shush, Makoto. You can take care of them. I'll do the final touches for this bomb-" **_Naruto and Tenten tensed as they heard footsteps heading towards them.

'_Shoot, it seems like they finally detected us.' _Tenten thought, her hand going to her kunai.

"Naruto. You take care of that Makoto-guy, whoever he is. Try to get information out of him somehow. I'll focus on getting rid of the bomb." She whispered, and Naruto nodded.

"Got it." He replied, and jumped out of the space they were in. From her crouching position, Tenten heard the footsteps stop.

"Well, well. If it isn't a Konoha ninja." said the gruff voice, now speaking in slightly accented English.

"You're not getting away with this!" Naruto sneered, a smirk forming behind his mask. Silently, Tenten hung on to the side of the compartment, careful to avoid the windows.

'_I hope they don't make too much noise,' _she thought, frowning as Naruto charged with a kunai in hand. _'If someone looked out the window, they would notice something for sure.'_ She crawled to the very front of the train, where she spotted a strange device covered with an explosion tag. She frowned as she looked around

'_Where is the woman?' _Tenten pulled out her kunai.

There was a loud CLANG as she blocked something hard and heavy with her kunai. With her other hand, she pulled out another kunai and threw it at her opponent. The woman jumped, landing a few feet away from Tenten with a smirk on her face.

"Looking for me?" The woman asked, cerulean eyes glinting as she charged once again, raising a battle axe over her head. Tenten swiftly pulled out her sword and blades met once again, neither willing to give in.

'_Her strength is ridiculous! Close to Tsunade's.' _Tenten thought as she pushed against the force. The woman didn't seem to be putting any effort into her attacks – Tenten found herself slowly being pushed to the edge of the train.

'_Not that I'm going to let her push me off.' _she thought as she pulled out a second sword from her robes. _'Damn, I can't reach the bomb from here. Is this her plan? Hold me off until the bomb explodes?' _The woman blinked as Tenten released her force, making the heavy battle axe pitch forward. Tenten then disappeared; reappearing behind her and making a crisscross slash with her two blades. The woman smirked as she did a back flip to avoid the slashes. She was slightly surprised, however, to see Tenten running at full speed away from her, towards the very front of the train.

"Worried about the bomb, huh?" the woman called, and also disappeared; appearing in front of Tenten, swinging her battle axe. The two were now balanced near the side of the train – one push would cause the other to fall.

'_I can't throw my weapons because of this wind…I have to think of something.' _Tenten thought, cursing under her breath as the woman swung her axe once again. The impact was stronger than before – Tenten's swords were slowly being pushed down. At the last moment, Tenten pushed the axe with as much strength as she could, making the axe swing sideways. Seeing her chance, she appeared in mid-air behind the woman, swords aiming for her head. She gritted her teeth as the woman suddenly vanished.

"Over here, little girl." The woman whispered right behind her ear. Just as Tenten turned, the woman slashed with her axe. There was a spray of blood and Tenten pitched backwards, off of the train.

Naruto, fiercely aiming a roundhouse kick for the large man's chest, whipped his head around when he caught the faint scent of blood. His eyes widened behind his mask as he saw the woman appear behind Tenten, who turned around and received a slash across her chest. He could only watch, stunned, as Tenten's body sailed backwards into the air, flying off of the train. Her swords clattered onto the metal roof.

"TENTEN!"

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

Lol I hate when anime episodes end like that, but I couldn't resist xD Thanks for the reviews, guys! I was so happy (and bored) that I decided to write the next chapter right away! So…please leave a good review. Also, to the people who asked about pairings: I have decided what I'm going to do, but it's a SECRET. You will find out as the story progresses. Don't worry though; I'm sure you'll be able to figure it out after a few chapters. There will be some hints, after all. ;) So keep reading! Once several people know what the pairs are, I'll announce it them in an A/N in future chapters. Once again, please review:)


	4. Chapter 3: Hogwarts School

**A/N: **Okay, it seems like I'm addicted to writing this story. Bad for me, because I don't get time to read other people's stories; Good for you, because you get more updates :) LOL well anyways…here's the next chapter.

**Legend:**

Cookies are good normal

"I loooove cookies!" normal speech (English)

'_Yum, chocolate chip cookies…' _ thoughts

_Cookies were good _ flashback

"_**Cookies are yummy dattebayo!" **_ Japanese

**Disclaimer: **I don't own cookies; therefore I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

"TENTEN!" Naruto yelled as he saw Tenten's body disappear, falling out of sight. He gritted his teeth and ran towards the woman, who was smirking triumphantly. "You'll pay for killing my friend!" He roared, aiming a punch at the woman's face. Something hard hit him from behind, and he nearly lost his footing as he coughed up blood. He turned around just in time to block a kick from the large man, Makoto.

"What's wrong, kid? Sad that your pretty little friend died? Don't worry, you'll join her soon enough!" Makoto sneered, and pulled back his fist, ready to punch. Naruto, meanwhile, growled as he focused chakra into his right hand.

"_**Rasengan!" **_He shouted as he met Makoto's punch with the spinning ball of chakra. Makoto pushed with all of his might, but the Rasengan managed to blow him back a few feet. He rubbed his steaming, burnt knuckles with a smirk on his face. Before Naruto could react, Makoto punched him in the stomach, knocking him down onto the metal roof of the train. The large man then pinned him, crushing his arms. The woman stepped over to the struggling pair and smirked.

"Don't even try, little boy. You're no match for us! I heard they put restrictions on you Konoha ninja so that your cover won't be blown. That was a mistake! Oh well…the bomb will go off any minute now. And you can do nothing to stop it!" She said with a sinister laugh at the end. Naruto growled, but found that his arms wouldn't move.

'_Damn…do I have to use THAT move?' _He thought as he glared at Makoto. _'The old man and baa-chan told me not to…but this is kind of an emergency…' _

"Hey Asuka, can we just knock him out? Please?" Makoto asked, grinning. The woman sighed.

"Fine…he's annoying, anyways. But we're in enough trouble for killing that girl." She replied. Makoto snickered darkly as he raised his fists over his head, and the woman prepared to kick.

"By the time we're finished with you, boy, you won't remember a thing!" Makoto declared, his grin stretching from ear to ear.

"Oh really?" said a clear voice from behind them.

"Wha-" Asuka exclaimed but screeched when something slashed her back. Blood sprayed everywhere, and she fell limp to the ground.

"Asuka?!" Makoto yelled, looking around wildly. No one was there. "Who did this?" He roared, and looked down at Naruto, who was smirking mischievously. "You…You did it! I'll kill you!" But before Makoto could even raise his arms to prepare a punch, something stabbed him through his back, the blade protruding out of his stomach. He coughed up blood, and Naruto took this chance to deliver a swift kick to the man's chin. He grinned as Makoto slumped to the ground, revealing a familiar figure standing behind him, twin swords stained with blood and brunette pigtails flying wildly in the wind.

"Tenten!" Naruto exclaimed as the person grinned back. She had a bloody gash on her shoulder, but otherwise she seemed fine.

"Hey, Naruto. Sorry I wasn't here sooner." Tenten said, sheathing her swords. Asuka groaned as she lifted her head towards the two Konoha ninjas.

"What…how did you…" she muttered, wincing as blood pooled around her.

"I used the force of your slash to fall and hang on to the lower side of the train. Then I quickly erased my chakra. The wind helped a lot, too. While you two were focusing on Naruto, I snuck over to the front of the train and-" Tenten paused, taking out something from her robes. It was some sort of device, cut in half with part of the explosion tag torn off. "And I was able to destroy this. This whole plan was really risky, though. I didn't expect to get a wound this deep, and there were only 15 seconds left before the bomb exploded." Asuka grimaced as she dug her nails into her palms.

"Damn…I failed to notice…" she hissed, gritting her teeth with anger. Makoto groaned as he clutched the gaping wound in his stomach.

"Now," Tenten said, her voice changing abruptly to a cold tone. "Tell us about your organization." Asuka panted heavily, her head spinning due to blood loss.

"Fool…" she breathed, smirking weakly at the two ninjas. "We would take our master's secrets to the grave. But…I suppose I can reward you for outsmarting us." Tenten frowned, but kept listening. "Makoto and I were sent…to stop this train from reaching Hogwarts, even if we had to destroy it. When we heard the wizards had hired Konoha ninjas, we knew the task wouldn't be as simple…so we decided to destroy the train. But, as you can see…the plan failed."

"Why were you sent to do this? Why would you prevent this train from reaching Hogwarts?" Naruto asked, with his voice as cold and demanding as Tenten's.

"That's…for us to know and you to find out." Makoto replied, chuckling slightly. Naruto's eyes narrowed, but Tenten stopped him from doing anything rash.

"What is your organization's purpose? What about this 'master' you speak of?" She asked.

"Hmph…we were supposed to dispose of a boy named Harry Potter. You probably already suspected this, though. When our organization heard that Konoha ninjas were protecting Harry Potter, we decided to change our plans…" Asuka replied. Her voice was becoming lower – she was barely conscious. Knowing that they didn't have much time since the train had begun to slow down slightly, Tenten pressed on further.

"Who is your master?" She asked, but tensed when she felt a strong presence heading their way. She and Naruto jumped back as a dark cloud of smoke started to form in front of Asuka and Makoto. The smoke eventually formed and hardened into a tall man, with long silver hair and crimson-red eyes. He was wearing a dark hooded cloak that covered his whole body, only showing his face and a few strands of hair.

"My apologies," he said in a low, sinister voice. "But I'm afraid the questioning will have to stop." He glanced behind him, where Asuka was looking up with a fear and shock.

"M…Master…" she whispered, and flinched when the man narrowed his eyes.

"Asuka. Makoto. You have failed me." He hissed. Tenten and Naruto pulled out their kunai.

"Who are you?" Naruto demanded, getting into a stance. The man chuckled.

"Now, now…I did not come here for a fight. I'm here to pick up my subordinates, as you can see." He said, gesturing towards the fallen ninjas.

"Who are you?" Naruto demanded once again, his voice stronger than before.

"My name is of no importance…we'll meet again, Konoha ninjas. Enjoy your time at Hogwarts, while it lasts…" before the two Anbu's could do anything, the man vanished into the evening sky. Asuka and Makoto were gone as well.

"Damn." Naruto muttered, placing his kunai back into its holster. Tenten's face was grim as she tucked her kunai away as well.

"We'll need to talk to Neji and Sasuke about this. Dumbledore too." she said, and Naruto nodded in agreement. "Let's get our bags and head towards the castle immediately."

0000000000

Neji glared out the window as he paced slowly around the room. Sasuke stood in a corner, crossing his arms but looking annoyed. Both were in their Hogwarts uniforms, and currently waiting in Dumbledore's office. It had been a fascinating place when they first saw it – but now, all they wanted to do was smash the little silver instruments into pieces. When they had heard that Naruto and Tenten were engaging in combat with two mysterious enemies on top of the train, both had been eager to go help – but Dumbledore had told them to stay in the office until they received further news. This angered the two greatly, since Hyugas and Uchihas did _not _stand around and wait while their comrades were in battle. Meanwhile, various portraits on the walls stared at the two Anbu's with curiosity. One picture of an old man coughed. He winced when he was soon facing burning glares from both Konoha prodigies.

'_Why do these pictures move and talk, dammit!' _Sasuke thought furiously, clenching his fists in order to contain his annoyance.

"Ahem…" said a portrait of a little man, peering at them over his thick spectacles. "I believe Albus is on his way back, with your friends…" Neji and Sasuke both flinched.

'_Are they injured?' _Neji thought, his head swiveling towards the door as he heard the knob turning.

'_Did they defeat the enemy?' _Sasuke also thought, looking up from his slouched position.

"Hey, Neji and Sasuke! We're here!" Naruto said excitedly as he leaped into the room. His face had a few bruises on it and his leap wasn't as energetic as usual, but he seemed fine. He was carrying his bags, and someone else's luggage.

"Where's Tenten?" Neji asked, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"What happened?" Sasuke demanded, walking towards where Neji was standing in front of Naruto.

"Geez, what's up with you guys?" said a familiar female voice from outside the doorway. Tenten walked in with an amused smirk on her face, with Dumbledore close behind her. Neji and Sasuke's eyes traveled from her blood and dirt-smudged face, to her blood-stained robes, and finally, to the large gash across her shoulder.

"Tenten," Neji said calmly, his eyes never leaving her face. "What happened?" Tenten walked over to the chair that Dumbledore had summoned, and sat down.

"Basically, Naruto and I met Harry Potter, sensed enemies on top of the train, went to investigate, found a bomb attached to the train, fought with two mysterious ninjas, destroyed the bomb, defeated the ninjas, and got a bit of information." Tenten said casually, wincing slightly when she moved her injured shoulder.

"Ah, I'll call Madam Pomfrey to take care of that." Dumbledore said, and sent one of the portraits to find her. Soon, a woman walked in, looking slightly miffed.

"Dumbledore, what is the meaning of-" she paused, gaping at the four strangers in the room. "You…you hired _children _to guard the school?!" She exclaimed, rounding on Dumbledore, who merely stood back watched her rant. "And that girl is hurt! No worries, I'll tend to that right away!" Tenten cringed as the woman stomped over to the chair she was sitting in, a menacing look in her eyes.

"Children? You think we're children?" Naruto muttered under his breath, but did not interrupt the witch as she started to heal Tenten's wound.

"Thank you, Madam Pomfrey. Now, as for your question…do not worry, these four are highly capable. Actually, they have exceeded my expectations." Dumbledore said reassuringly. Madam Pomfrey huffed, but didn't say anything else. A few minutes later, Tenten's shoulder was flawless, with her robes and shirt mended as well.

"Thank you." Tenten said, offering a smile to the woman, who blinked and nodded in response. She did a quick check-up of the three boys, and once she had made sure none of them were hurt and their robes were clean, she stomped out of the room.

"She's not always like that," Dumbledore said after the witch had left. "These days, everyone is on their edge…we are just afraid to admit it…" he glanced at his watch and smiled. "Ah, it is almost time. Before we go down to the ceremony, however…I will give you a brief explanation of what you are expected to do in this school." The four ninjas nodded and listened intently. "As you already know, you must keep an eye on Harry Potter at all times. All Hogwarts students are split into four Houses: Griffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. More detail will be covered later, but Harry and his friends are in Griffindor. Therefore, I will be placing all four of you in that House."

"What are those Houses for?" asked Sasuke, but Naruto interrupted him.

"Wait! I forgot to tell you, but we met Potter and his friends on the train. And…well, because of those enemy ninjas, we were kinda forced to reveal our identities…" Naruto said, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Yes, we had no choice. We did not expect to encounter our client so soon. But we did not tell them our exact identities, nor where we came from." added Tenten, and Dumbledore nodded.

"Yes, I understand. That is fine. I plan to tell Harry of you four – not your ninja identities, but I will tell him that there are people watching over him. I do not think he will be particularly pleased with the news, but it is necessary." he said.

"Potter and his friends are already suspicious of us. They're gonna corner us eventually and start asking questions…what do we do when that happens?" Naruto asked.

"Though it is inevitable that it will happen, I will make sure to tell him about you four as soon as possible – perhaps he will refrain from asking questions if he already knows some details. Now," Dumbledore said, turning his attention to Sasuke. "As for the purpose of the four Houses, well they're used for a variety of events. For example, they compete with each other in Quidditch-"

"Quidditch?" Naruto asked.

"Simply put, Quidditch is a sport, played on broomsticks. I'm sure you will get an opportunity to see a Quidditch match…after all, Harry is the Seeker and the new captain of the Griffindor team." Dumbledore replied, smiling. "So, more about Houses…in class, if you answer a question correctly, or if you produce excellent results in the task that your teacher had assigned you, the teachers will award you by giving points to your House. There are many ways to earn points, but at the end of the year, the House with the most points is awarded with a celebration and great honour."

"I see…" Tenten said slowly. "Do we participate in these events? Our client seems to be involved in a lot of them."

"You do not necessarily have to, but yes, it will further help you watch Harry. Plus, you may find yourself enjoying those events…you never know." Dumbledore glanced at his watch once more. "It is time now. Shall we go down to the ceremony?" The four ninjas nodded, and followed him out of the room.

0000000000

The Great Hall bustled with noise as students laughed and talked. Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat at the Griffindor table, chatting quietly.

"Just who were those two, anyway?" Ron muttered as he glanced around. The two mysterious strangers, Tenten and Naruto, were nowhere to be seen.

"No idea. Where did they go? After they…jumped out the window." Harry mumbled back, thinking of the spiky-haired blonde leaping off of the windowsill of their compartment.

"And those masks! They gave me the creeps." Hermione said nervously, recalling the eerie painted masks that the two strangers had worn over their faces before rushing out of the train.

"I heard thumping and crashes from the ceiling," Ron whispered, his eyes narrowing into a frown. "What were they _doing_?" They could think of so many questions, but they could not find a way to answer them except for asking the strangers directly. But there was little hope that Tenten or Naruto would answer their questions truthfully, or even answer at all.

"I'm sure those two were the exchange students that people were talking about. We might see them with Dumbledore." Hermione said, glancing over to the teachers' tables. The seat in the middle, which belonged to Dumbledore, was still empty.

"Speaking of Dumbledore, the ceremony is starting a bit late today, isn't it?" Harry realized, looking at his watch. The room fell silent, however, when a familiar figure entered the room.

"I am sorry for the delay," said Dumbledore, his voice magnified by the silence of the Hall. "To old students, welcome back. To the new students…Welcome to Hogwarts!" A line of first year students appeared, following close behind a strict-looking witch named Professor McGonagall. Harry mused at how small they looked – it seemed only a short while ago that he too, had been standing nervously at front, waiting to be sorted into one of the four Houses. Now, he was in his sixth year at Hogwarts – next year was his last. Finally, after the last name was called and sorted by the Sorting Hat, Dumbledore stepped up to the front, catching everyone's attention.

"Normally, I would start the meal now, but there is some things that I would like to inform you about," he said, his eyes glancing through the Great Hall. "First off, I would like to inform you that Mr. Filch, our caretaker, has put a blanket ban on any joke items bought at the shop called Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. Second, those wishing to play for their house Quidditch teams should give their names to their Heads of House."

"I still don't see Naruto and Tenten," Ron whispered to Harry. "Are they even here?" Harry shrugged.

"I dunno. We'll see." He whispered back, and the two boys turned their attention back to Dumbledore, who was continuing on with his speech.

"…and I would like to introduce a new member of staff this year. Professor Slughorn here is a former colleague of mine who has agreed to resume his old post of Potions master." A bald man stood up, his head gleaming in the candlelight. There were murmurs and whispers throughout the Hall as people stared at the new Potions master.

"Wait, Potions? Harry, I thought you said-" Ron and Hermione fell silent as Dumbledore spoke again.

"As for Professor Snape, he will be taking over the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." This caused the murmurs and whispered to become louder and fiercer.

"No!" Harry and his friends exclaimed, staring at each other.

"Harry, didn't you tell us on the train that Slughorn was going to be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts?" Ron asked, staring at Harry curiously. Harry frowned.

"I thought he was!" Harry replied, unable to comprehend why Dumbledore would let Snape do the job.

"Shh! Dumbledore is speaking again!" Hermione hissed over the loud mutterings. Harry and Ron snapped their heads towards the front of the Hall once again.

"And finally," Dumbledore said, looking slightly serious. "I would like to introduce four guests, who will be participating as sixth year students in this school." Everyone stared as four strangers walked into the room. Harry and his friends' eyes bulged.

"It's…it's them!" Harry whispered, gaping at the teenagers. There were Naruto and Tenten, and two other teenage boys. One of them had black hair that was spiky at the back, with piercing onyx-black eyes. The other boy had long brown hair tied into a low ponytail at the back of his neck, and shockingly pale, silvery eyes that seemed to stare through everything in the room. The Hall was silent as every student stared.

"These four are from the wizarding world in Japan. They will be placed in the Griffindor house-" The Griffindor table broke into loud murmurs and mutterings at this news. "-and I expect every one of you to treat them as you treat your fellow students, for they are now a part of Hogwarts." Dumbledore gestured towards the four teenagers, who started to introduce themselves.

"Naruto Uzumaki." said the spiky-haired blonde, a smirk on his slightly tanned face.

"Sasuke Uchiha." said the black-haired boy, his eyes staring carelessly over the room, and his face emotionless. Ron elbowed Harry and pointed at a large number of girls, who were focused intently on the stranger's face.

"Looks like he already has a fan club." Ron muttered, and Harry couldn't help but grin in amusement.

"Tenten Kunai." said the brunette girl with her hair in long pigtails.

"Neji Hyuga." finished the last boy, and some people shivered at his empty, emotionless eyes.

"I wonder why they're all going to be in Griffindor…" Harry wondered aloud. Ron shrugged.

"Do you reckon they were sorted already?" He suggested, but Hermione frowned.

"But why would they all be sorted into Griffindor? Some of them," she said, glancing at Sasuke and Neji. "Look like they can be in other houses."

"I'm gonna ask Dumbledore about them later." Harry declared, and his friends agreed with a nod. Dumbledore cleared his throat, capturing everyone's attention once more.

"And now, before you go up to your dorms, I would like to inform you of one last thing," he said. The four teenagers walked over to the Griffindor table before sitting in a rather secluded spot. Many eyes were still focused on them, but Dumbledore continued on. "As you already know, Lord Voldemort and his followers are once more at large and gaining in strength. There is no doubt that they are planning something…sinister. I assure you that Hogwarts is securely guarded from danger, but we still must take precautions. I strongly urge you to follow all of the rules and restrictions that your teachers might impose on you, no matter how irksome they may seem. Don't forget that this is all for your safety. Should you notice anything strange or suspicious within or outside the castle, report it to a member of staff immediately." Students gave each other wary glances and there were a few low whispers. Harry was staring intently at the four newcomers, however. Dumbledore had already told him most of the details during the summer – he had an idea of the dangers that were coming.

"And that is all, for today. I know that most of you are looking forward to your lessons tomorrow…It would be wise to get a good rest and come to classes prepared. Let us therefore say goodnight. Pip pip!" Dumbledore said cheerfully, a smile on his face as the students headed out of the Hall.

0000000000

Tenten sighed as she sank into her bed.

'_This place is mad,' _she thought tiredly as she started to loosen her pigtails. _'Ghosts, trick stairways, missing steps, students who mob us like the scary fan girls in Konoha…' _She suppressed a shudder as she recalled the big shock of when a translucent figure had floated in front of her from a wall, making Naruto yelp and pull out a kunai and Sasuke and Neji had tensed. Dumbledore had merely chuckled and had informed them that there were ghosts residing in Hogwarts. As if it was a normal thing to have ghosts flying out of walls. After the ceremony, which Tenten had found unnerving because all of the stares she and her teammates were getting, they had barely managed to make it out of the Hall and quickly headed up to their dorms.

There were noises of giggling and chatting as Tenten heard other girls walk into the room, but she pretended she was sleeping. She knew that they would immediately bother her with questions if they knew that she was awake. Eyes half-lidded, she stared up at the ceiling.

'_We're finally here…'_

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

Sorry if it was kinda boring, I wanted to get this chapter over with so that they can start having fun in Hogwarts:) I'm not gonna start on romance just yet…I'm gonna drop a few hints here and there, but the real romance isn't gonna appear until a bit later. Also, I had to make up Tenten's last name...I didn't know what, though, so by looking through some Tenten fanfics, some people used "Kunai" so I decided to use that too. If anyone has a better idea for Tenten's last name, I'll be happy to hear it for future purposes. Sooo, once again, reviews would be greatly appreciated! Thanks! 


End file.
